Prank Day
by sparklespepper
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker announce that it's prank day and prank on the autobots. The autobots decides to get back at them by pranking them. Who will be the King s  of Pranks? Animated


**Title:** Prank Day

**Summary:** Sideswipe and Sunstreaker announce that it's prank day and pranks on the autobots. The autobots decides to get back at them by pranking them. Animated

**Rating:** K

* * *

><p>It was one of those slow days really. No Decepticons, no bad humans to worry about, no other strange activities that was happening in the days of the Autobots. A time when the Elites decides to come over for a break, bringing along some new comers: Sunstreaker and Sidswipe. It was one of those days that they have to endure.<p>

All but one.

Or should I say two.

/

Optimus was entering the monitor room about to start his monitor duties. His optics set sight on the monitor. As he did that he sat down on the chair next to him.

**(FART)**

Optimus blush madly before getting up from his seat and looking down on what he was sitting on. A whoopie cushion.

The bot responsible for that hid behind the door silently laughing before leaving the scene.

/

**At the same time**

Prowl was in his room when he heard an knock on his door. He got up and went over to answer it. When he open the door and stepped out a bucket full of pink paint fell on top of him.

"Ah" He said as he got the bucket off his heads. The bot responsible for that prank was hidding round the corner silently laughing as he hear Prowl curse before leaving the scene of his crime.

/

**A few cycles later**

Bulkhead enter the 'kitchen' to see a oil cake sitting very nicely on the table. It was beautiful and Bulkhead was hungry.

Licking his lips, he made his way over to it. He took it and examine it's beauty. One little piece wouldn't hurt. He took a portion of it and started eating it (or what ever they do with it), only to spit it out.

He look at to see that the oil inside was not really oil but black paint.

"Ah" he said as he spit the paint out of his mouth.

The criminal of that prank smiled as he watch the big mech eat the paint cake. He silently close the door before leaving the scene.

/

**At the same time**

Jazz was entering the rec-room when he saw something on the floor. It was a gift. He pick it up and unwarp it. It was a new album of that song he like.

Now feeling all gitty, he walk over to the cd player and place the cd in. He grab a set of headphones and plug it in. A smile appear on his face as he place on the headphones.

"Ahh" he said as he took off and look at the headphones. They were filled with peanut butter and now it was on his helm.

"Who put peanut butter on the headphones?"

Just outside the rec-room was the criminal responsiable for that. He smirk and silently close the door.

/

**A few cycles later**

Ratchet was walking down the halls of the base heading towards the med-bay. For some reason he felt like he was being watch. He enter the med-bay and basely screamed.

"AHHH!"

Some bots came running to see what was wrong only to find a very...pink med-bay.

"Ratchet, what happen?" asked Optimus as he look around.

"And did you scream like a femme?" giggled Jazz.

Ratchet glared at him blushing slighty. "No, I didn't." Everybody then turn to the door to see the bots responsible for all this.

"Welcome to Prank Day!" said the red bot, Sideswipe.

"Prank Day?" said Bulkhead

"Yup." said his yellow twin, Sunstreaker. "And all you bots here fell for our pranks."

"Why you-" Ratchet started chasing after them, almost bumping into Bumblebee. "When I get my hands on you two I'll reform you both into toasters!"

Bumblebee turn to the others and started giggling when he saw a pink Prowl in a pink med-bay. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had announce today to be Prank Day." explain Prowl. "And as you can see they got me."

"Well, I can see that." laughed Bee.

"I don't know, Prowler. You kind of look good in pink." said Jazz who was clearing his audio receptors.

"So, what happen to you Jazz?" asked Bee

"The little prankers put peanut butter in the headphones." reply Jazz. "How about you Bulk?"

"They use paint to make a oil cake." reply Bulkhead. "How about you, Boss-bot?"

Optimus didn't reply. Instead he just took out the whoopie cushion.

"A whoopie cushion?" Bee said as he took it. "What are they? 200?" He then press it making that **(Fart)** sound again. He smiled, "This things are great."

* * *

><p>"What until I get my hands on those twins." said Ratchet as he paste himself in his now pink med-bay. Everyone who was prank by the Lambo Twins were still there.<p>

"I say we get back at them." suggested Prowl.

"Now?" asked Bulkhead.

"By doing something that they wouldn't except." said Jazz.

Optimus thought about for a minute then came up with something. "I got. How about we prank them?"

"Pranking the prankers. I like it." said Jazz the others seem to agree.

"Fine then. It's settle." said Ratchet.

"What is settle?" Everybody turn to the door to see the other twins, Jetfire and Jetstorm.

"We're going to play a prank on the Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." said Bulkhead

"Really? We be want to take part." said Jetstorm.

"Good. We could use the flyers." said Ratchet.

"Right then. Now to come up with a prank." said Optimus as he and the others thought of ways to get back at those Lambo twins.

/

"Everybody ready?" asked Optimus. Everybody nodded. Sunny and Side were to come outside of the base only to have the Jettwins pour bucket of a mystery fluid on them. Something that wouldn't be coming off so easily.

"The targets are appoaching are the landing point." said Prowl after he and Jazz had spy on the twins.

"Okay then. Begin operation: Prank the idiots." (Ratchet's idea)

Everybody hid around something as the sound of footsteps get louder and louder.

"Wait for it." They were geting closer. "Wait fo it." Closer "Now!"

Jetfire and Jetstorm pour the buckets and the mystery fluid landed right on top of the victim.

"What in the allspark!"

"Ah oh" said Bulkhead.

Notice that I didn't say _victims._

"Sentinal!"

"S.P.!"

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee came out to see Sentinal cover with some mystery fluid. They started laughing.

"What the slag is this?" said Sentinal as he wiped off and slip on the mysterious fluid. Boy, was it starting to stink.

"Optimus did because he hates you." said Sideswipe.

Optimus look at him with disbelief. "What?"

"Hey mech, every bot for himself." he said before running away with his twin.

"No, S.P. it's just something that went wrong." explain Jazz.

"Horribly, horribly wrong." said Prowl.

"Yet it's still funny." giggle Bee.

/

"Okay let me get this straight. You're telling me I got cover in some stinky stuff because you were trying to get back at those twins, which you didn't even do?" said Sentinal.

"Yup, that explains it." said Ratchet.

Sentianl signed. "Alright, here's what I'm going to do. Instead of senting you all to the brig, I'm going to help you get back at them."

Shock was all over their faces.

"You being helping us?" asked Jetfire.

"Yup. The little slaggers super-glued me to my chair and I been meaning to get back at them."

"Actually that was-" Bumblebee cover Bulkhead's mouth before he reveal that it was his idea to do that.

"Okay, come around and listen up." Everybody but Bumblebee came round.

"You're not joining us?" asked Bulkhead.

"No, thanks. Have to meet up with Sari. Later." he said as he left the room.

"Alright, here's the plan." said Sentinal as he explain his plan.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everythings in place?" said Sentinal.<p>

"Yup." said the Jetwins.

"Alright, one last review of the plan."

"Right. When the twins get here they will walk down the driveway." said Optimus

"Which we ice down with the hole and some quick freeze." said Ratchet

"And they will see a consort data-pad laying there." said Prowl.

"Which is perfect for them because they can never resist a consort." said Bulkhead

"Well, who among us can?" laugh Jazz as he elbow Prowl.

"So, they be running towards it, slip on ice..." said Jetfire

"And be sliding to a big mud pile." finish Jetstorm.

"Get ready I hear footsteps." said Prowl.

Everybody stood ready to see the twins falling for their trap. While they were looking forward the twins came up from behind them trying to look over at what they were looking at.

"What you guys looking at?" said Sunstreaker.

Everybody turn around quickly.

"Twins?" said Sentinal.

"What are you doing here?" said Ratchet.

"Wait, if you're here then who's in the driveway?" asked Bulkhead.

"AHHH!"

"Ah, slag!" someone said as everyone rush to the driveway.

They saw Bumblebee on the floor and Sari next to him. He seem to be injuried.

"The drive way was all icy and he fell." explain Sari.

"I think I broke something." said Bee indicating his leg.

"Bumblebee, we are so sorry."

"Okay, Sunny get his legs." said Sideswipe as he grab hold of Bee's arms.

"Put him down!" yelled Ratchet.

"See what your revenge gets ya, Optimus." said Sentinal, shaking his head.

"My revenge? The prank was your idea." agured Optimus. "You know what, fine. It's my fault. The whole prank the twins thing was my idea. Everybody go so we get Bumblebee to the med-bay."

Everbody left the room leaving Optimus, Ratchet, Sentinal, and Sari to aid Bumblebee.

"See what happens when grown bots act like jack-aft younglings?" said Bee as Optimus help him up.

"Bumblebee, I am so sorry. And I promise, no more pranks ever." said Optimus. Ratchet nodded and elbow Sentinal, who also nodded. Bumblebee look at them and saw that they all really meant it.

"Okay." He got up straight and dust himself. "We're done here. Come on, Sari."

"Hold on." said Ratchet. "You're not hurt, you were faking it."

"Ah don't act so surpise. You should know that I fake plenty of things." said Bee as they walk away, leaving the three bewildered bots.

/

"Wait, so you're not hurt at all?" asked Sunstreaker. Everybody who left the driveway was in the rec-room to see how Bumblebee was doing only to find out that he was faking it and Sari was in on it.

"Nope." answered Bee.

"Wow." said Sideswipe. "You actually out prank us."

"No no, it wasn't a prank; it was a lesson." said Sari.

"And yes I did." smiled Bee.

"So, you're the best pranker." said Sideswipe. "You're the king of pranks."

Bumblebee pat him on the shoulder.

"And now you know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bumblebee: the King of Pranks **

**Review :)**


End file.
